1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medication dispensing devices and more particularly to a portable disposable pre-measured medicine dispenser.
2. Background Information
One of the greatest benefits of modern medicine has been the ability of antibiotics and other medications to cure and treat diseases that have plagued mankind from the beginning of time. In generally civilized societies, individuals have access to medications whose usage can be lifesaving in many instances. While these medications exist, the availability and dispersal of these medications to individuals that truly need them throughout the world has not yet been properly established. One of the reasons for which this dispersal of medication has not been effective in all locations is that in many locations individuals do not know how much medication to impart to reach the desired dosing requirements for efficacy while also preventing damage to the individual. Another problem that occurs is that in some instances the ability to take the medication cannot be effectively performed because of a lack of dispensatory materials at the designated location.
Another problem in the prior art occurs with the storage of such medications. Many times a medication is sold in large containers or in shipments that may require refrigeration. Thus the cost of the medication itself is further increased by the cost of transporting the medication to the desired location and storing the medication. In other instances, the required amount of medicine to be administered may be so small in comparison with the quantities in which the medication is shipped and stored that purchase of the medication is cost prohibitive.
Many times, the administration of the medication requires more time, knowledge or precision than an individual is able to apply to the administration of medication. When this occurs, an individual will measure and utilize the medication inappropriately. As a result, persons may become ill from taking too much of the medication, while at other times the medication is ineffective against the disease because of improperly small dosages of the medications are administered. This in turn can lead to a variety of health issues including sickness, discomfort, pain, irritability, and even death to individuals who fail to take the proper medication at the proper times.
In addition to these problems, in treating bacterial infections, and other biological hazards including those organisms that have been employed as weapons, the improper use and dosing of antibiotics can lead to the mutation and the creation of resistant bacteria that do not respond to the traditionally outlined antibacterial regimens.
Therefore what is needed is a system for storing and dispensing pre-dosed quantities of medications that can be safely and effectively dispensed to individuals in a variety of circumstances. What is also needed is such a device wherein the medications can be safely stored and then subsequently dispensed when needed according to a selected protocol at a selected time, by an individual with little or no medical training. What is also needed is a method and device for storing and delivering pre-dosed amounts of desired medications which does not require the use of additional drug delivery devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system for storing and dispensing pre-dosed quantities of medications that can be safely and effectively dispensed to individuals in a variety of circumstances. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that can be used to safely store a medication and then to subsequently dispense that medication according to a selected protocol and at a selected time. Another object of the invention is to provide such a medicine delivery and storage system that is predosed and easy to deliver so as to allow by an individual with little or no medical training to adequately and appropriately administer the medication. Another object of the invention is to provide a method and device for storing and delivering pre-dosed amounts of desired medications in a container which can also be utilized to deliver the medication to the individual and which does not require the use of additional drug delivery devices.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.